The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic devices, and specifically to electronic wireless devices that utilize wireless connections to an access point for the Internet. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to ensuring that wireless devices receive a pre-negotiated level of Quality of Bandwidth (QoB) to the access point.